1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and device for predicting and providing a travel route of a portable medical diagnosis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical diagnosis apparatuses diagnose an object using various physical phenomena such as X-rays, a magnetic field, or ultrasonic waves. In addition, the medical diagnosis apparatus may be configured not only to be fixed to an operating room, but also to be portable, including a moving device. In the case of a portable medical diagnosis apparatus, a user may not be able to view a moving route of the portable medical diagnosis apparatus due to the size of the portable medical diagnosis apparatus.